


你看起来好像很好吃

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	你看起来好像很好吃

康涩琪换了个更舒服的进食姿势，心无旁骛地品尝着口中的食物。

一只手攀上了她的肩膀。

她还没来得及反应便听见了清脆的金属碰撞声。康涩琪转过头，看见自己的手腕上手铐的另一端连接在床头。

“请还给我，”本该在床上熟睡的人直视着她的眼睛，缓缓开口，“请把我的梦还给我。”

康涩琪停止了大口咀嚼的动作，呆了几秒，正要发出尖叫就被对方捂住了嘴。

身为种族内小有名气的食梦貘，康涩琪遭遇了自她出生以来的最大危机。

“名字。”

“康……康涩琪。”

“你们是有什么组织吗？我要投诉，”裴柱现气呼呼地坐了起来，“有人在偷我的梦。”

“有话好说，有话好说！”康涩琪快被吓哭了。

“我已经三年没有做过梦了，整整三年！”

“不应该啊，我们通常只吃噩梦的！”

“那我这是怎么回事？”

“是不是有哪个家伙饥不择食……”

“跑来专门吃我的梦？”

“可能是因为……你看起来好像很好吃吧……”

“嗯？”裴柱现死亡凝视。

“我的意思是你的梦看起来好像很好吃。”康涩琪急忙改口。

“那你呢？”

“我？”

“你为什么找到我？”

“随便找的……所以是巧合……”康涩琪百口莫辩，“我没有骗你，我真的是第一次吃你的梦！”

“我不管，你把梦还给我，要不然你带我去看别人的梦，”裴柱现抱起手臂，“我，要，做，梦。”

“这，这……”

“我已经看到你的脸了，你别想跑。”

“你别急，我先把这个还给你。”康涩琪苦着脸。

“怎么还？”裴柱现一脸怀疑。

“我……有办法。你先睡着我才能还给你。”康涩琪诚恳地说。

裴柱现确认手铐无法被解开后，半信半疑躺了下去。

一个小时后，裴柱现气势汹汹地睁开眼睛。

“怎么会有鬼！”

“干嘛凶我……”康涩琪战战兢兢地说，“明明是你自己要的……”

煮熟的鸭子也会飞走，吃到一半的梦也有可能被逼着吐出来。

“完蛋了，我被敲诈了，”康涩琪委屈地抹掉眼角的泪水，“真的是活见鬼。”

“确实头一回听说……”金艺琳表示震惊。

“还被迫去催吐了，得了厌食症可怎么办。”康涩琪忧心忡忡地说。

“我觉得这个你倒是不用担心，”金艺琳摇头，“是你太不小心了吗？”

“我都吃了一半她为什么会醒过来啊！”

“我好像听说过偶尔会有小孩子看到。”

“看到我们？”

“对。”

“但是，”康涩琪眉头紧锁，“她也不小了啊……”

何止是不小，根本就比她还要大。

“姐姐，今天想要什么样的？”康涩琪毕恭毕敬地问。

“你说说看。”裴柱现气定神闲地喝了口水。

这样的场景已经持续出现一段时间了。

在裴柱现的威逼利诱下，康涩琪从一个堂堂正正的食梦貘变成了偷梦贩子。

还是不收钱的那种。

每次看到从睡梦中醒来心满意足神清气爽的裴柱现时，康涩琪都在心里安慰自己，就当是做好事了。

“为什么你们总吃噩梦，”裴柱现打着哈欠问，“是噩梦更好吃吗？”

“不是，”康涩琪眨了眨眼，“噩梦有一点药味，其他梦味道比较好，但吃太多会肚子痛。只有噩梦不会。”

“那怎么知道是不是噩梦？”

“只能通过尝味道来分辨，”康涩琪想了想，“你会不会觉得自己的梦好像是不太完整的？那可能就是被谁咬过。”

“对了，”裴柱现想起了什么，“你会做梦吗？”

“不会，”康涩琪笑着摇头，“因为我拿走了别人的梦，所以我不可以做梦。很公平吧。”

“哪里公平了……”

“好梦的话我在外面看看就好，被我吃掉的话多可惜。”

康涩琪低下头，看向已经睡着了的裴柱现，呼了口气，把新的梦境放入她的身体。

“其实有一种可能，我之前没敢告诉姐姐，”背着装梦大口袋的康涩琪进屋后直接坐在了地板上，“你前几年或许是碰到反社会食梦貘了。”

“什么意思？”

“因为自己做不了梦，就算冒着肚子痛的风险也要把别人的梦全部吃掉。只能用这种方法伤害别人。很弱吧？”

“很强好不好，终极武器级别的，”裴柱现跟着坐到她身边，“你看我受到重伤，都能通灵了。”

“通灵？”

“不然我怎么能看到你？”

“看到我算通灵吗？但是……”康涩琪犹豫着说，“我好像真的能通灵了。最近在你做梦的时候，我有在外面跟你对话。”

“我讲梦话吗？”

“这不是重点吧！”

“我有没有讲什么不该讲的？”裴柱现警觉地问。

“哦，我问出你的银行卡密码了。”

“切……是什么？”裴柱现不以为然地撇了撇嘴。

“你爸妈的生日。”康涩琪转头，发现裴柱现的表情凝固了，“……真是啊？”

“我明天就去改，”裴柱现故作淡定地拨了拨头发，随后恍然大悟，“所以那天梦里那只熊就是你啊？”

“熊是什么……”

“不过，”裴柱现有些心虚地问，“做这么多梦是不是也不太好？”

“怎么不好了？”康涩琪不解。

“这些都是假的嘛。”

“可是你真的笑了啊，”康涩琪顿了顿，“再说了，你怎么知道它都是假的呢？如果你愿意相信，那些变成真的又怎么样。”

裴柱现欲言又止，用手掌撑着地面站起来，对着康涩琪伸出手：“到做梦时间了。”

食梦貘是不是真的这么好收买？

这个问题不止一次出现在裴柱现的脑海。

老实说，她自己也搞不懂这一切究竟是怎么发生的。

在无梦的困扰中查到了食梦貘的传说，赌气般地买了手铐，居然真的在半夜醒来，见到了来偷吃的康涩琪，用言语威胁和几包零食就把这个家伙硬是拉进了她的生活。

做梦是很有趣。但她觉得康涩琪更有趣。

其实裴柱现后来又查了很多关于食梦貘的资料，可是哪个描述都和她所见到的这个不一样。

她想过康涩琪会不会像某个传说中的吸血鬼一样，通过吞食年轻人的梦来永葆青春延长寿命。

然而康涩琪也带她见过长者的梦。那个老妇人的梦比她见过的所有梦都要温柔。

按康涩琪的说法，从人类开始做梦的那一刻起，她们就出现了。

她存在于记载之外，却来到了裴柱现身边。

“姐姐，”康涩琪的目光还紧紧黏着在闪烁的电视屏幕上，“你的梦是什么样子的？”

“嗯？”坐在沙发另一端的裴柱现回过头。

“我想问……梦是什么样子的？”

裴柱现盯着康涩琪，看对方浑然不觉地把零食塞进嘴里。

“我带你看。”

“去哪儿？”康涩琪惊讶地把视线从屏幕上移开。

“就在这里。”

康涩琪看了看电视，又看了看裴柱现：“太糊弄了吧！如果要说电视电影就是人类的梦什么的，我又不是没看过……”

“谁说我要给你看这个了？”裴柱现对着她招了招手，“你过来。”

康涩琪放下手里的零食袋，向裴柱现的方向挪了挪。

“再近点。”

康涩琪的肩膀碰上了她的肩膀。

“这里沾东西了。”

裴柱现若无其事地侧过脸，用手指抹去康涩琪嘴角的残渣，快速地给了她一个吻。

“是这样的，”裴柱现看着傻掉的康涩琪说，“梦就是这样的。”

食梦貘愣愣地开口：“所以你在梦里看到的就是这些吗？”

“康涩琪，”裴柱现的脸迟缓地红了起来，“不知道该说什么的时候可以不说的。”

康涩琪思索了几秒，忽然用双手扶住裴柱现的肩膀，吻了回去。

“……你干什么！？”裴柱现反倒惊慌起来。

“也给你看看我的梦呀。”康涩琪一脸无辜。

“我是女生也没关系吗？”康涩琪试探着问。

“不，”裴柱现纠正，“严格意义上来说你连人都不是吧。”

“对啊，我忘了这件事，”康涩琪拍了下大腿，“那惨了，我们不能在一起。”

“为什么？”

“跨物种恋爱是不会有好结果的。”

“我也没跟你要什么好结果啊。”

“那你要什么样的？”

“最糟糕的那种。”

康涩琪沉默片刻，局促地盘起腿：“其实姐姐现在已经开始做很多自己的梦了。”

“所以？”

“所以……我想，可能以后你就不需要我了。”

“想跑？”裴柱现瞥了她一眼。

“不是……”康涩琪的语气莫名变得有些伤感，“现在食梦貘的数量越来越少，大概总有一天要灭绝的。”

“人还不是一样，”裴柱现不太懂话题为什么转到了种族的生死存亡上，“只要还有人在做梦，你们就能活下去。”

“可是，”康涩琪的情绪还是很低落，“像姐姐你做的梦也很少啊。”

“那是因为我睡得少。”裴柱现反驳。

“真是的，不好好睡觉怎么造梦给我吃？”康涩琪撞了撞裴柱现的肩膀。

“你要是饿的话……”裴柱现挠了挠耳朵，“就算不是噩梦也可以吃的。”

“其实世界上的噩梦太多了，我吃不完，”康涩琪低下头笑了，“如果人的吃完了，勉强去抢小猫小狗的也不是不行。”

“我的噩梦都已经被你吃掉了吗？”裴柱现问。

“都吃掉了，”康涩琪仰起头，“我还想过，有没有可能是之前姐姐你做的全是噩梦，所以经过的我们就把它们都吃掉了。”

“……这么惨？”

“不想做噩梦？”

“当然不想了。”

“不要怕，”康涩琪做了个深呼吸，“把你的噩梦都交给我吧。”

“你跟每个人都说这种话吗？”裴柱现皱眉。

“怎么可能，”康涩琪不高兴地撇了撇嘴，“只有你能看到在吃梦的我，要是人人都能随便看见我，那我还当什么食梦貘，干脆做人好了。”

“你想做人就能做人？”

“那倒不能。”

“康涩琪。”裴柱现严肃地看向她。

“嗯。”

“我是不是精神分裂？”

“啊？”

“别人真的没办法看见你吗？”

“我只是说吃梦的时候看不见，平时我和普通人也没有差别好不好！”

“这样的话……我们白天也能一起出去对吧？”

“才不是！”裴柱现夸张地扬起眉毛。

她绝对不会承认这是什么“约会”。

“是吗……”康涩琪咬了咬吸管，挺直后背，对着她笑了一下。

任谁看来都是普通的休息日出行。

如果不知道对面坐着的这位真实身份是食梦貘的话。

“你以前也这样过吗？”裴柱现拉住神色自若在人群中穿梭的康涩琪。

“什么？”

“就是……和人混在一起。”

“经常啊。”康涩琪眯起眼睛，不动声色牵起裴柱现的手。

裴柱现怔了一下，在人声鼎沸中用手指轻轻蹭了蹭康涩琪的手心。

这次出行结束的并不算愉快。

电影刚开场就说自己有点事走出去的康涩琪直到片尾字幕升起也没有回来。

想要兴师问罪的裴柱现看到坐在门口康涩琪的表情就打消了念头。

“怎么办啊姐姐，”康涩琪六神无主地抬起头，“我中奖了。”

“另一个世界？”裴柱现诧异，“死人也能做梦吗！？”

“别的世界不是那个意思！大概类似……你们说的那种平行宇宙？”

“是正面和反面吗？”

“正反？”

“一旦你去了那个世界，我这里就变成那边的梦了。”

“不会吧……”

“你看不见梦里面的内容不是么？”

“假如是这样，那也就是说……”康涩琪大惊失色，“我会吃掉你！？”

“什么乱七八糟的……”裴柱现翻了个白眼，“是所有食梦貘都要去吗？”

“是被抽中的。不过，要是我走了……”康涩琪抿了抿嘴，“以后姐姐可以跟别人炫耀啊。”

“炫耀？”

“就，‘我和食梦貘交往过’之类的。”

“这有什么可炫耀的？”

“说不定能在那边碰到一个一模一样的你，”康涩琪安慰道，“这样想会不会开心点？”

裴柱现想象了一下，不仅没有变得开心，反而更烦躁了。

“要不……”康涩琪小心翼翼端详着裴柱现凝重的脸，“我去问问能不能换回来？”

裴柱现想，康涩琪既不是能拯救世界的宇宙英雄，也不是要毁灭地球的终极坏蛋。

她只是在漫漫长夜溜到熟睡的人们身边，帮她们吞掉几个噩梦，再偷尝几口其他梦的味道。

如此而已。

就只是这样而已。

“谈判失败了？”裴柱现心不在焉地戳着康涩琪的肚子。

“也不算失败，就是……让我先去试试看。”

“还能回来么？”

“不知道。”康涩琪老实地回答。

裴柱现最后在食梦貘肚子上摸了一把，闷闷地把手收了回去。

“我给你准备了告别礼物，”康涩琪略显生硬地搂住裴柱现的肩膀，“还跟自己打了个赌。”

“打什么赌？”还是后半句更让裴柱现在意。

“等会儿就知道了。”

裴柱现能感觉到，这次的梦与之前的都不一样。

星光洒落在大片大片的紫色原野上，帐篷边有淡淡的烟气升起。某个家伙拽着荡起的树藤一跃而下，降落在她面前。

虽然面容一片模糊，但她知道那是谁。

“从哪儿弄的？”裴柱现抬起眼睛。

“拼起来的，”那个家伙害羞地说，“我把好多梦里最好吃的那一口留下来，给你拼起来了。”

对方重新仰起脖子。

“姐姐看到我了吗？”

“能看见的话，我就赢了。”

“如果我能成为梦境的一部分，那么我也算是做过梦了吧。”

“食梦貘是看不到梦的，但托你的福，我见到了。”

“所以你不用担心我，是我赚到了。”

“我们有一起做过梦，这就足够了。”

“什么味道的？”裴柱现突然发问。

“嗯？”

“这个梦是什么味道的？”

“呃……香草味。”

裴柱现似乎什么都看不到了。她在意的只有一件事。

“康涩琪，”她听见自己的声音微微颤抖，“尝味道就尝味道，把脸的部分吃掉是想怎么样？”

“你知道吗，其实我从一开始就觉得你看起来比我要好吃。”

“我当然不担心你，你在我这边都这么讨人喜欢，在食梦貘里肯定也会是最受欢迎的那一……只。嗯，你是个好貘。”

“谢谢你。”康涩琪不好意思地摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

“但是……”裴柱现吞咽了一下，“为什么要这样？”

“嗯？”

“我不是说了不要好结果吗？”裴柱现攥紧手指，垂下了头，“……这根本好到不能再好了。”

醒来后，裴柱现站在已经失去食梦貘痕迹的房间里想，也许康涩琪并不是去了另一个世界，而是走出了她所在的时间。

鞋底触碰到柔软的草地时，裴柱现嗅到了紫罗兰的香气。

某个脸被打了马赛克的家伙不知从哪儿猛地窜了出来，吓得她差点蹦到天上去。

“你做什么！？”裴柱现一脸惊恐。

那个家伙冲她咧开嘴：“来给你看看我的梦啊。”

裴柱现反应了一会儿，渐渐笑了出来。

这或许就是她所能想到的，最糟糕的结局。

END.


End file.
